Nicki Burke
Nicki Burke is a character in Mafia III. History Nicki Burke is the daughter of Thomas Burke and his second-in-command. She is responsible for managing their moonshine operation out of the Sweetwater Distillery. Background Prior to the Butcher busting up her father's leg, Nicki rigged up the cars Danny drove when he brought moonshine up from the stills in the bayou. Since then, she's been working for her old man, helping him scratch together whatever he can. As a child Nicki adored her father, thinking he'd hung the moon and he meant everything to her. As if growing up the only daughter of Thomas Burke wasn't difficult enough, Nicki realized she was different at a young age. Being homosexual wasn't something people spoke about in those days, as society looked upon it as "deviant behavior". Then one day her father gave her this look, like he knew she was gay. This broke her heart; the first person in her life to crush her was her own father. Nicki's mother died when she was a teenager, but she still had her brother Danny, and the two were close. He would stick up for her with their father, but after he died the relationship became strained. Her father's lost his edge lately, where he used to see a problems coming a mile away, he's lucky to know what day of the week it is anymore. Nicki does her best to keep things going smoothly, which isn't always easy. She blames her father for Danny's death, and more than anything she wants to leave New Bordeaux and put this life behind her. She's currently in a relationship with a woman named Darlene, whom she considers the best thing to ever happen in her life. Current Operations Since Lincoln Clay took Pointe Verdun back from Roman Barbieri, Nicki spends her time at the Sweetwater Distillery running the family's moonshine racket. Her years of experience smuggling hooch have made her indispensable in the operation. As second in command, she's responsible for taking over the Irish Mob if something should happen to her father. Family *Patrick Burke (grandfather, deceased) *Thomas Burke (father) *Sarah Burke (mother, deceased) *Danny Burke (brother, deceased) Appearances *Lincoln Clay Documentary *The Blade Stained Red *Brave New World *The Righteously Fucked *We Clear? Trivia *Bear Donnelly has a crush on Nicki, thinks they'll be married one day. *At the end of Brave New World, Burke tells Lincoln that Nicki is usually at the distillery when she isn't out out quail huntin'. When Lincoln replies that quail isn't in season, Burke states "For her kind, it's always in season." This is a derogatory reference to Nicki's homosexuality, Quail being an old slang term for women. *In the Burke family photo pictured below, you can make out a phone of Nicki and presumably Darlene in present day. Gallery Nicki Burke 2.jpg|Nicki Burke, present day Nicki Burke 3.jpg|Nicki Burke in her home in 2016 Note-Pointe Verdun 1.jpg|Note found with Nicki Burke Family Photo.jpg|Burke Family Photo References *Biography taken from the Assets and Kill List and in-game conversation. Category:Mafia III Category:Characters in Mafia III Category:Lieutenant Category:Irish Mob Category:Racket Contacts